


One minute.

by Superwolf67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, M/M, Wedding Fluff, deancas wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwolf67/pseuds/Superwolf67
Summary: Dean finally confesses his love to Cas, the wedding that follows is entirely Sam's fault.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	One minute.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Starrynightdeancas on Tumblr for letting me use your tie idea, it captured my heart and I couldn't see how not to use it.  
> happy Deancas wedding everybody.

A minute. all It took was a minute.  
Dean has been working on his perfect confession for a week, something to top Castiel’s, he hasn’t seen him ever since he landed in heaven, and wasn’t planning to until he finds something to say, but wasn’t that the reason it took them twelve years and Castiel’s death to have one of them admit it, admit their undeniable love for each other.  
Dean was going to say it first, that day in purgatory, but he couldn’t, he wanted Cas to see him as he said those words, and then when he found him, slightly bruised but devastatingly handsome, he was cut off, and he worried that Cas maybe doesn’t feel the same.  
He looked at the sky, it was a starry night, he wished Cas was there, it would be so romantic to confess to him right then, right there, he missed those questioning blue eyes, and his adorable head tilt, he wanted him in his arms, he wanted them to be together, he couldn’t wait any longer.   
“Hello dean.”   
Dean felt his throat burn, “Cas, Cas- I-” he blabbered as the angel stepped into sight, his heart racing inside his chest, he struggled to hold back his tears, he missed him.  
the angel smiled, “I felt your longing, I always do.”   
‘listen you dumbass, all you need is a minute, just say the words, just say anything’ he hated when he was right, every part of him was screaming at him to speak, not to silence himself again, so he did, ‘dad can rot, you don’t need to worry about him anymore’.  
“I love you” he blurted out, ‘so much for a romantic confession’. Dean realized he didn’t even look Cas in the eyes as he said it, he looked up, ashamed, he could feel his face burning.  
Dean was met by his most favorite pair of eyes, and they were full of tears, Cas was full-on crying, his smile hasn’t faded from his beautiful face. Dean felt the need to hug him, so for the first time in his life, he did something he wanted to do. Cas fit perfectly inside his arms, like he always did, only this time it meant more than just a brotherly hug.  
“and I you, Dean, but you already know that,” he answered at last.  
“yeah I do,” he chuckled, “do you think I-uh I can maybe ya know- uh kiss you?”  
“Of course” whispered Cas as their lips met.  
*********************************************************************************************************  
Dean knew the roadhouse was hosting his birthday surprise party, he knew it two weeks earlier, but he wasn’t sure until he was no longer allowed to step inside the bar.  
He woke up on January 24th and knew this was gonna be the best day of his life, and it was certainly not about the ring in his jacket.  
The other side of the bed was empty, he could smell coffee and burned pancakes, he longed for his morning kiss, so he quickly threw on a shirt, brushed his teeth, and walked towards the kitchen.  
Cas was one step away from starting a fire, but he looked as hot as ever doing it, his hair standing in spikes, each one looking in a different direction, he was wearing the led zeppelin shirt Dean gave him, he hugged him from behind, and placed a kiss on the back of his neck, “happy birthday dean,” Cas muttered, “sorry I burnt your pancakes”   
“Nothing a kiss can’t fix,” he chuckled, “besides I love them burned.”   
“We should stop by the roadhouse tonight,”  
“I thought I’m banned from the roadhouse,”  
“I’m assuming ellen has some regrets,” he lied, “and I was thinking maybe we could have a date today”  
He smiled “what do you have in mind?”  
“We can go to the drive-in cinema they opened near the roadhouse, I made sure they play your favorite movies today.”   
“That’s why I love you!” he blurted, and Cas’ grin grew wider than ever, and he laughed, a genuine beautiful laugh, Dean felt his heart flutter, ‘get a grip you’re forty-two'.  
“Thank you Cas, thank you for everything.”  
Cas answered him with the longest hug he’s ever had in his entire life.  
‘this is what it feels like to be content with life, to have everything you need by your side’

*************************************************************  
Dean walked into Harvelle's expecting a party, so he made sure to look surprised when he was tackle-hugged, Cas gently patted his shoulder and led him towards the bar, Jo served him a beer before he could even ask, "happy birthday, Dean." she said with a wink, he smiled and thanked her, and left to catch up with Jack who was whispering something to Cas.  
"So you're the one behind this, huh, and I thought you couldn't be full of surprises."   
"I know you knew, Dean," he whispered, "though I'm glad you pretended you didn't"   
"And ruin your surprise for you, how could I!" He teased, "I must admit I didn't think it would be this great."  
"Only the best for the love of my life."  
Dean laughed, he slipped his hand in Castiel's, and the other in his pocket where he could still feel the ring.  
"Cas I have to tell you something, maybe we should go outside."  
Cas' horrified look made dean burst into laughter, "God Cas, I'm not breaking up with you, just come here"  
"Is everything okay dean?" He asked as they sat outside the roadhouse.  
"I'm not good with words but I want you to hear me out, till the end."  
Cas shifted nervously in his seat, and Dean couldn't blame him for that, he was rarely this serious, and Cas who spent twelve years with him would've known, but he had to speak before he cowers and wastes another twelve years pining again. 'One minute, that's all it's gonna take' he consoled himself with the thought.  
"Cas, I regret every hurtful thing I've ever done to you, and with every kiss, I give you, a painful memory of what I put you through comes to my mind, and I-I regret it. I regret not telling you to stay sooner, I should have, If only I'd stopped being a dumbass, I would've known that you were in pain as well, and I should've held you in my arms right there, right then. But now I have all the time in the world to repent for my sins, and I want you to stay, I'm asking you to stay, because I love you, and because you are my world.   
Castiel will you marry me?"   
Cas was smiling down at him, looking at the ring inside his palm, he seemed to smile a lot lately, his eyes were full of tears, "Dean how long have you been rehearsing that,"   
"Only for the last decade," he joked "so is it a yes, or a-"  
"Of course it's a yes, you idiot," he answered pulling a ring out of his own pocket, "I was going to do it first, but you beat me to it."  
Dean cried as they exchanged the rings, this really was the best day of his life.

**************************************************************

Castiel’s head was resting in Dean’s lap, he was saying something about bees, but Dean could only focus on the ring in his hand, Cas suddenly raised his head like a curious cat, and started sniffing around, "Do you smell this?" he inquired.  
"It smells like fire!"  
They ran into the roadhouse finding the pool table on fire, Ash's mullet somehow burning as well. Ellen and Jo drowned him in water, and Sam and Eileen were laughing on the ground. Dean couldn't help but laugh as well as he helped put down the fire. Ash shouted something about an idiot throwing beer at him.  
"IS THAT A RING?" Screamed Jo, and the whole place went silent, as they stared into Dean’s hands.  
"Yes-"  
“When is the wedding?” Asked Ellen.  
“We just got engaged-”  
“Valentine’s day, it’s gonna be big, tell everyone.” answered Sam, “I have been waiting for this my entire life, God I have so many ideas.”

***************************************************************

It was a beautiful Sunday, Dean woke up to Cas humming ‘Hey Jude’.  
it was their song, all it meant for him once was a lullaby his mom used to sing every night before he slept, but now it meant more than that, it meant letting the weight of the world slip from above his shoulders, letting his love for Cas flourish as it should.  
He checked his phone, six in the morning, Cas always woke up early, made breakfast for the two of them, and went out to tend to his bees.  
Today he was still lying on the bed, probably counting Dean’s freckles. He turned to face him, “good morning, honey.”  
“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that, just a few months ago I thought I could never have you, and here I am.”  
“you sappy dumbass, wanna make me cry on the day of my wedding?” He teased, “alright get up, we got work to do.”  
“Sam is gonna take care of it, don’t worry,” Dean felt doubt creep into his heart. Does Cas want us to take things slow?  
“Cas, are you having second thoughts-”  
“Wait, are you?” he cut him off, mortified.  
“Hell no Cas, I want this more than anything else in this world, I want you more than anything else in this world, I was just worried, you never stay in bed this late, I thought maybe you didn’t want-”  
“I love you, Dean, of course, I want to marry you.”  
“me too, now get up.”  
****************************************************************

“Jo, please stop making out with the groomswoman and come help me out with this.”  
“Just a minute, Mom.”  
Dean felt overwhelmed by the number of present guests, Sam invited everyone they’ve ever met, Jesse and his husband were waving at him on the other side of the bar, His dad somehow made it, looking constipated, and two steps away from hate-criming him, but what’s a wedding without some family drama.  
Mary convinced Sam their dad would behave, and Dean was counting on the opposite, he didn’t even bother talking to him, Bobby was the one walking him down the aisle today, Sam was his best man, and Charlie his groomswoman, he got all the help he could need.  
Claire was showing Jack some memes, he always found them entertaining, unfortunately, she loved sending them after midnight, and he ended up waking Cas multiple times, so when he grew tired of his bullshit he banned phones in the bedroom.  
“time to get dressed.” muttered Sam as he pushed him towards a room at the back, “you said you’re wearing a blue tie, right?”  
“Yeah.” he replied ignoring the smirk Sam gave him, the tie was blue to match Cas’ eyes, “Sam, I’m glad you're my best man”  
“I know,” he said, his voice cracking, “Bring it in,” he added, going in for a hug.  
A knock on the door broke them apart, “are you dressed, boys?”  
“Yeah come on in, Charlie.”  
“It’s time.”  
Dean felt his heart clench, he was finally marrying the love of his life.  
“I’m so proud of ya idjit.” Bobby said as he took his arm.

****************************************************************  
Harvelle’s backyard looked fancier than he assumed it would, but again his son was God, and making a backyard look wedding-appropriate is child play to him.  
Dean and Cas were supposed to walk each on a different side of the aisle, Dean with Bobby, and Cas with Balthazar, who insisted he’d walk him cause ‘he called it’  
he realized Kevin did end up picking the twilight song as the one they’d walk to, he never looked up the lyrics but now listening to them, he could only imagine what Cas was feeling.  
He kept his eyes on the ground, his heartbeat picking up, and the thoughts racing inside his mind, Bobby nudged him with his elbow, and he raised his head to find himself at the altar, Cas facing him, blushing, Green tie hanging around his neck, and beautiful as ever, his eyes watered at the thought of Cas wearing that tie to complement his eyes as well.  
“We’re all here today to celebrate the relationship of Dean Henry Winchester and Castiel Novak and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with one another. Though it took them some time to finally admit their feelings for each other…” Rowena was making her epic officiating speech, but Dean could only think about Cas, being Cas’s husband, he also had to focus on not forgetting his wedding vows.  
“Castiel and Dean, the vows that you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words. Sometimes poems, verses, and quotes just don’t get the point across the way you need them to and the best option is just to do it yourself. These vows are your way of openly declaring your promise to one another as well as to all of those who are here in attendance today. Castiel Novak go ahead and read your vows.”  
“Dean, I have been thinking about the most suitable thing to say to you today, but no words ever written, could describe the feelings I have for you, no poems could speak of the fiery passion with which I love you, no songs could tell you how much I desire to keep you safe over anything else in the world, Dean if heaven and hell were to set us apart, I would die before they could even lay a hand on you, I love you, Dean Winchester, and it would be an honor to be yours.”  
“Castiel, ever since we met, all I could ever think about, was how much I’d like to be standing right here with you today, you and I, we’ve been through it all, death, pain, loss, betrayal, but we have just learned how to love, and from now on no more goodbyes, no more funerals, now we can rest, now I can take the time to watch you looking after your little bees, I can show you funny videos and watch you tilt your head in confusion, now we can feel free to be you and me.” Dean was crying by the end of his vows, and he could hear Sam sobbing behind him, he looked around and noticed all the guests were crying as well, Claire, Cas’ groomswoman, and jack, his best man, were holding hands, she got mascara all over her face, and Dean wished he could take a picture.  
“Castiel and Dean, you have professed your love by exchanging your vows. You have symbolized your commitment by exchanging rings. And you have expressed the end of your individual lives by the pouring of the unity sand. With all of this, there is just one more question I need each of you to answer, and then we’re off to the reception to celebrate.” Rowena said waking him up from whatever reality he ventured to, “Castiel Novak, do you take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do.”  
“Dean Winchester, do you take Castiel Novak to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do.”  
“Now kiss,” Rowena muttered, giving up her professionalism.  
****************************************************************

Their first dance as husbands was to Elvis, obviously, Dean couldn’t help but sing along to ‘Always on my mind’, that song represented everything he felt for Cas, and he laughed when they slipped on the dance floor.  
Their wedding playlist was a mix of everything the guests wanted to dance to, or thought was a ‘Deancas song’, Jody stole him from Cas a few times on the dance floor, muttering something about how this song was a ‘mother and son’ song, and she deserved a dance.  
Kevin and Crowley apparently hated one person more than each other, his father, they seemed to find pleasure in tormenting him, and honestly, he was glad they hadn’t set anything on fire, his dad could suck it up.  
“Dean.”   
he turned around to find Benny walking up to him, “Hey buddy,” he said, giving him a hug, “I’m glad you finally pulled your head out of your ass and married him, what took you so long?”  
“let’s just say a few apocalypses had me busy.”  
“I’m happy for you, Dean.” Benny gave him one last hug and walked away, he was glad Sam invited him, though it felt a little awkward to have this conversation with him.  
“What kind of a dress code is flannel?” Crowley complained.  
"Well it’s a hunter’s wedding, it seemed appropriate."  
“I got you a little something,”  
"Crowley!"   
“Don’t tell Cas I bought you sex toys, I don’t need his angelic wrath, good luck squirrel. don’t forget to give me a call if you wanna spice things up in the bedroom.”   
'Jesus, Sam is one ex away from turning this wedding into a battlefield.'  
He looked around for Cas and found him getting hammered at the bar, doing body shots with Donna, Meg, and Gabriel, and singing along to ‘Angel with a shotgun’.  
“Dean, Sam is gonna make his speech, and you need to come and cut the pie.”   
“Alright kid, go get your dad, make sure he doesn’t get too drunk.”  
****************************************************************

“If you’re here today, you know what these fools have put me through for twelve years, dancing around their feeling, eye-fucking at any god-given moment, but I’m glad they finally sorted it out, otherwise I would have tied them up and made them confess their undying love for each other.” Sam’s audience was entertained, the only person who refused to laugh was John, but Mary made sure he didn’t stab anyone.  
“I’m grateful I have you two in my life, my brother and my best friend, and I’m happy you found love in each other, so I won’t have to get two different wedding gifts” he held his beer up, “To true love.”  
Dean watched as Eileen squeezed his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she whispered something in his ears, and Sam’s eyes widened, he put his hand on her belly, and laughed, She turned to face Dean, ‘he knocked you up, didn’t he?’ he signed and she giggled, ‘he did,’ she signed back, 'sam says you've been into gardening lately, I got you some plants, I left them at your house.' He loved gardening mostly because it meant he got to spend more time with Cas in their garden, but also because his therapist said it will help him with his anger issues, 'thank you, I will take good care of them.' 

****************************************************************  
Their last dance was to ‘Love, me’ by Collin Raye, this one was Cas’ pick, and only now Dean knew why. He couldn’t help but cry in his husband’s chest, the song was a bittersweet melody, but he loved it.  
“I will never let you leave me Cas, you know that.”  
“I know.”  
Dean smiled at him and realized all it took was a minute, one tiny minute was enough to make him the luckiest man on earth. and he was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, I wrote it instead of studying for my finals, I'm sorry for my horrible English, enjoy your day.


End file.
